The present disclosure is directed to a flexible material formed into a net. More specifically, it is formed of flexible material such as nylon or the like. The flexible material forms a net defining a replicated set of strands in a regular pattern. In a typical deployment of the present invention, the pattern is a square or rectangle which is replicated in a grid pattern of M.times.N to define a rectangular flexible net or sheet. The terms M and N refer to the number of replicated support strands thereby defining an open knit net having an overall rectangular shape which can then be draped or spread to any desired contour. It can be spread as a square, rectangle, or of the support shape. It enables one to organize and manage a long string of electric lights typically used at celebration seasons, one example being a string which is known as Christmas lights.
The present apparatus forms a supportive electric lamp prop which is not electrified. Rather, it has a fish net construction organized into the M.times.N pattern. With that pattern, a larger rectangular member is defined which is then easily draped over outdoor bushes, shrubs, trees, or indoor bushes, and Christmas trees. It can be draped over a Christmas tree of typical height thereby forming a cone shaped pattern. It can also be mounted on an overhead support or hung as a tapestry on a wall. The electric light prop of the present structure forms the supportive net, a term applied hereinbelow to the overall unit, a unit which has dimensions and shapes in accordance with the desired structure and shape of the present disclosure. The electric light net is typically used with a string of Christmas tree lights. That will be described hereinbelow as a light string. This typically is a purchased item having a plug at one end of the light string and a pair of conductors extending from socket to socket wherein the sockets mount small colored or transparent bulbs. This includes both the blinking and the constant illumination type bulbs. The light string provides the electrical power for operation of the several bulbs, it being understood that the light string is electrified while the net of the present disclosure is not electrified. Rather, the net is a mounting device which easily enables the light string to be installed, removed easily and thereafter stored.
The present disclosure thus forms a net which serves as a blanket which has an open weave and is therefore able to define a set of user selected openings for individual lamps in the light string. The individual lamps are all provided with electrical power from the light string itself. The lamp placement however is handled by the present invention. So to speak, it provides a regular rectangular grid of lamp mounting locations. The lamp mounting locations enable the several lamps to be positioned in a desired pattern. A light string, even one just removed from the box when purchased new, has no definitive illumination pattern. Rather, it simply furnishes a string of lamps which are electrified when provided with power. The present disclosure enables that set of individual lamps to be collectively arranged into an attractive pattern. When that has been accomplished, the pattern is then fixed because the placement of the light string from lamp to lamp is well determined. This is accomplished with the net of strands deployed in the rectangular member which is readily draped as mentioned.